


Hiding Place

by MarcusRowland



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Stephanie Plum - Evanovich
Genre: Drabble, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-23
Updated: 2004-12-23
Packaged: 2017-10-09 06:21:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/84011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarcusRowland/pseuds/MarcusRowland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a weird explanation for Stephanie Plum's bad luck...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hiding Place

**Author's Note:**

> 100-word Buffy / Stephanie Plum crossover Drabble. Characters are the property of their respective creators and are used without any intention of infringing copyright. This story may not be distributed on a profit-making basis. Thanks to Tara Keezer and Empress Vesica for some very helpful comments.

"And _this_ is why my cars get destroyed?"

"Afraid so," said Willow, "Didn't you notice he wasn't getting older? Hamsters usually live about two years."

I stared at Rex. How old was he? Five? Seven? "Why didn't I notice something wrong?"

"Part of the spell. Once he's gone things should be more normal."

"Are you sure he's not possessed."

"I'm positive," said Willow. "Haven't you read Harry Potter? The guy who hides out as a rat?"

"He's a _wizard?"_

"Chaos mage. Disguised himself, couldn't turn back, amused himself wrecking your life." Willow picked up the cage. "Time to go, Ethan..."


End file.
